


Let's Have Dinner

by Otterman



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman/pseuds/Otterman
Summary: 我又来写乱七八糟的Crossover了OuOb这回是BCMF的四大CP，带着他们各自的娃，一起聚餐的故事。地点：Sherlock家时间：某年夏天的某个周日人物：HW、GD、Kharthur、Smaugbo以及他们的宝贝儿子们。先注明一下儿子们的名字：HW家：大儿子Hamish（好记），小儿子Shelly（也好记）GD家：Damian（和Dixon一样为D开头，好记）KA家：Nooney（Khan的中间名为Noonien，给我记）Smaugbo家：Samuel（S和Smaug一样为S开头，还是好记）同学们，你们记住了吗？如果记住了，那就开始看文吧OuOb





	1. Chapter 1

周日下午的阳光很暖和，虽然已经踩着这个夏天的尾巴。这片国土上一年之中最为短暂的季节总是转瞬即逝，位于南部的苏塞克斯郡也没法将之延长。属于Sherlock的房子位于偏远安静的郊外，宽阔的后院里铺满了青绿的浅草，都被修剪得整整齐齐。不过那里还没有成堆的蜜蜂和蜂房，此刻只有一张长条形的木制餐桌，和坐在旁边的一名杀手。

 

Hector端着高脚杯，饮了一口里面的红酒。他觉得无聊，一无聊就想要找Peter的茬。可Peter开车出去买巧克力了，其他人又都在厨房里忙碌。Hector原本打算在客厅打会儿台球，但最终还是选择留在后院——占着球杆的是Khan和Sherlock，连个会聊天的人都没有。

 

后院里可没有枪靶，只有一堆讲话还奶声奶气但浑身都充满着旺盛精力的小屁孩。他们闹起来的时候能把Hector烦得想掏枪，如果不是他自己的儿子也在场的话。那个正坐在Hector腿上看着其他小朋友玩的小男孩叫Damian，他今年四岁了。他金色的头发和蓝灰色的眼睛让他看起来就像是跟Hector一个模子刻出来的，可举手投足间的神态又和Peter没有两样。

 

Damian今天穿着褐色的小西裤、条纹衬衫还有小马甲，一副小绅士模样。这身衣服对于这个普通的晚餐聚会来说委实有些过于正式，不过他并不是唯一一个穿成这样的人。三岁的Shelly，顶着一头黑色的卷发，穿着衬衫西裤，小肩膀上是正要悄悄滑下来的背带。作为一只迷你版的Sherlock，他虽然是所有孩子里年龄最小的，但嘴里吐出的话却常常臭屁到让人觉得他才是老大。

 

“无聊。”Shelly对着站在后院木栏另一边、穿着蓝色小帽衫的Hamish说道。那是他的哥哥，这群孩子里真正的老大（仅按年龄来算）。Hamish刚满六岁不久，等秋天来到，他就要去上学了。他暗金色的短发总是干干净净的，眼眸里的蓝色和他爸爸的一模一样。

 

Hamish翻过木栏，怀里抱着只足球。那只球刚刚被Nooney一脚踢飞到院子外面去了，Hamish费了好大劲才把它捡回来。Nooney是Khan和Arthur的小孩，在他到来之前，Shelly绝对可以当选为这里最酷的孩子。不过在这个五岁的、只穿黑色衣服的黑发男孩面前，谁都会不由自主地显得卡通起来。

 

“你不想踢足球了？”Hamish来到Shelly跟前，气喘吁吁地问道。Shelly把两只小胳膊抱在胸前，仰着脑袋对Hamish抱怨：“无聊！足球很无聊！”

 

可Shelly和自己踢足球时从没说过无聊，Hamish心想，但他没有和自己的弟弟较劲。他放下手里的足球，转向大家：“那好吧，你们想玩什么？”

 

当问题扔给Nooney，那就基本无异于石沉大海。酷孩的沉默寡言与他的年龄极其不符，别说主动聊天，就连笑容都很少出现在那张白皙的小脸上。Damian虽然也不怎么爱说话，但他的性格温和而腼腆。这也是为什么他一直坐在Hector的腿上，而没有和其他孩子打成一片。

 

“玩喷火！”这时房子后门口处传来一个响亮的声音。Samuel坐在木台阶上，小手高高举过头顶。尽管身为一头恶龙的儿子，但处于人类形态时的他还是相当可爱的。四岁的他也有一头卷发，不过比Shelly的更短更乱，看似黑色的头毛在阳光照耀下会映出一层深红。

 

“不行Samuel，我们都不会喷火，只有你会。”Hamish为难地说，否决了Samuel自以为绝妙的主意。Samuel刚刚因为兴奋而显出暗红的眼色一下就黯淡了下去，他低头看着自己黄颜色T恤上的橡果图案，习惯性地从鼻子里哼哧哼哧了两声。

 

Hamish端着下巴绞尽脑汁地想了会儿（那样子看起来真像个小大人），最终提议：“要不我们玩扔飞镖吧。”

 

没有人提出异议，就连一直没有参加游戏的Damian听到这个也一下子直起了小身板。Shelly点了点脑袋表示意见被通过：“我们可以比谁扔得准。”

 

Hamish赶紧跑进屋子里，来到他和Shelly的卧室，找到装飞镖的盒子，又从衣柜后翻出了那只落满灰尘的镖盘。不过这并不是一个正规的镖盘，而是一张自制的软木镖盘。更具体一点，是Sherlock曾亲手制作的人脸软木镖盘。

 

Hamish提着快有自己半个人大的镖盘跑回后院，路过厨房时还不忘和John打了个招呼。他踩着凳子将镖盘挂在树上那颗平时用来挂吊床的钉子上，打开盒子把飞镖分给小伙伴们。

 

坐在Hector腿上的Damian终于按捺不住，朝Hector扭过自己的小脑袋。Hector向儿子微笑了一下，摸了摸他软软的金色短发：“去玩吧。”

 

Damian兴高采烈地跳下去，跑到树底下，Hamish刚好把最后一只飞镖递给他。

 

“这是谁？”Samuel问，一根手指指着飞镖盘上的脸。那张脸的境况不能说不惨，从它五官的受灾程度来看，这只镖盘已经被使用多年了。

 

“Uncle Mycroft，”比大家矮了一截的Shelly捏着飞镖在后头排队，怕别人不懂还解释说，“是Daddy的哥哥。”

 

Daddy的哥哥显然并不会怎么好受，因为他的鼻子现在是一群孩子的靶心。Damian第一个上场，他站在Hamish用脚划出的虚拟界线后，抬起小胳膊瞄准目标——

 

嗖——

 

金色的飞镖划开空气，朝Mycroft的脸直直飞去——正中鼻孔！

 

“哇！”Hamish惊叹出声，Samuel也忍不住瞪大了眼睛。这也太准了吧！

 

基因的力量果然不是盖的。远远坐在一旁的Hector目睹了儿子的表现，但只是会心地笑了一下——他正掏出手机要开始对Peter进行短信hong炸。

 

第二个出场的是Nooney。他站得直直的，如同审视般看了一眼镖盘，甚至都没有费心眯起眼睛瞄准一下，就毫无征兆地将飞镖给掷了出去。

 

可是飞镖的准心不够。它没有扎上Mycroft的脸，而是擦着树干飞到了后头——脱靶了。

 

明明Mycroft的脸有那么大。Nooney的不服气没有写在脸上，他一言不发地转过身，夺过了Shelly手里的飞镖，抬手准备进行第二次尝试。

 

可他的动作没能继续。Shelly用小手一把抓住Nooney的右手腕，仰着头说：“那是我的。”

 

Nooney抿着嘴看着眼前的卷发小男孩，沉默了两秒，说：“松手。”

 

他发出警告时的神色和语气与Khan别无二致，虽然他的声线还属于学龄前儿童的稚嫩童音。Shelly见自己的申诉竟然被驳回，立马就着急了起来：“该我了！”

 

但Nooney没说话，也不把飞镖还给他。他挥动着胳膊想要把手腕挣脱出来，狠狠一甩，胳膊肘不小心顶在了Shelly的脸蛋上。

 

“咚”的一声，Shelly被撞了个四脚朝天。

 

站在一旁原本想要劝架的Hamish立刻就朝Nooney扑了过去：“不许你打我弟弟！”

 

他猛地把Nooney撞倒在地，就像一头发怒的小狮子一样。Hamish其实很少生气的，不过他的容忍和温顺现在可一点都不管用了。

 

他很快和Nooney在草地上扭打在一起，两人都不相上下。站在一边的Damian有些不知所措，而Samuel早就跑到大树后面捡飞镖去了——那飞镖既精致又漂亮，还是金色的，多好看啊！

 

被撞得晕头转向的Shelly好不容易爬起来，看见Nooney骑在Hamish身上，瞬间就成了一只愤怒的小牛犊。

 

“不准碰Hami！”他冲过去一头顶在Nooney的胸口上，一声闷响。Damian已经用小手捂住眼睛了，他终于想起要大声求助：“Daddy！”

 

还在短信骚扰Peter的Hector从手机中抬头，看见眼前的场景忍不住笑出了声。他输完短信的最后一个字，扭头朝屋里喊了句：“嘿，你们儿子打起来了！”

 

第一个听到警报的是John。他抛下刀子，赶紧从厨房跑了过来，差点没被眼前的情景呛到。不过他可是名去过阿富汗的军医。他立刻就镇定下来，把扭打成一团的三个人扯开。

 

“Nooney！”紧随其后的Arthur也一个箭步过来把自己儿子拉开。John先迅速确定三人都没有受伤，然后问：“发生了什么？”

 

没人吱声，目睹了全过程的Damian也不敢说话。倒是大老远外的Samuel管起了闲事，Bilbo刚才转了一圈才找到他。

 

“就是他抢了他的飞镖然后他打了他，他又打了他，他们就打到一起了。”小龙人抓着飞镖指来指去，他叨逼叨的能力和Smaug有得一拼，不过组织语言的水平显然还不太达标。

 

Arthur知道打架的事肯定跟自己儿子脱不开关系，努力板起脸来：“是谁先动的手？”

 

“我。”

 

Nooney和Hamish同时说。

 

Sherlock和Khan也停下球局赶了过来，倒是Smaug还留在房子里。眼前的状况对他们来说似乎一目了然，但两人都没有对事件发表任何评论。

 

“去给Hamish和Shelly道歉。”Arthur蹲在Nooney面前说。Nooney绷着小脸，却不肯开口，他抬起头看了一眼身旁的Khan，父子俩的视线几乎可以撞出一座冰山。

 

“听Dad的话。”Khan命令道。

 

Nooney挪到Hamish面前，硬邦邦地说：“对不起。”

 

可Hamish紧紧攥着小拳头，一个字也说不出来。John蹲下来，没有强行命令，只是叫他的名字：“Hamish。”

 

Hamish的眼眶已经红了，他强忍着泪水，努力想要说出一个完整的句子：“可是他，可是他打了——”

 

“Hamish。”

 

John再一次说。Hamish用尽全身力气控制住嗓子眼里的哽咽，声音很小：“Nooney对不起。”

 

他说完赶紧抬起胳膊用衣袖抹了把即将夺眶而出的眼泪。在他的身后，Shelly的背带都从肩膀上滑落了下去，两只小手则还抱着自己的脑袋——刚刚对Nooney的那一下撞得可不轻，好疼。

 

他原本也没有要哭的，可不知怎么的一看见Sherlock就立马委屈了起来。Sherlock低头看着自己跟前的小不点，蹲下来说：“不要哭。”

 

Shelly“呜”一声蹭进Sherlock怀里。

 

Sherlock叹了口气，但还是把Shelly抱了起来。Shelly趴在Sherlock的肩膀上一个劲地抽噎——毕竟他还只有三岁，他大概还能享受几年这样的特权。

 

这时Peter终于回来了。他停好车出来，走到餐桌边，看到眼前的景象愣了愣：“这是怎么了？”

 

没人回答他。Hector扯过他深蓝色的领带，把他拉到自己面前，在他的唇上用力吻了一下。

 

“你还知道要回来。”

 

Peter直起腰，柔声道：“绕道去了趟糖果店。”

 

“Dad！”Damian看见Peter，立刻狂奔过来。他一把扑到Peter腿上，一笑露出了整齐的乳牙。

 

Peter带来的糖果很快分散了孩子们的注意力，刚刚的那场矛盾似乎也在转眼间烟消云散。大人们又回到了屋里，继续台球或者烹饪。晚饭还得要一会儿才能准备好，不过好在天色还没有见暗。

 

Peter把要用来做布朗尼的巧克力送去了厨房。在其他孩子埋头分糖果时，只有敏锐察觉到巧克力存在的Samuel悄悄跟着他走进了屋里。


	2. Chapter 2

厨房里很忙碌，要一下子准备这么多人的食物并不容易。幸好今天这里多了两个得力的帮手，而且烧烤的前期工程也不是很复杂。John将蔬菜一一洗净、切好，又将半成品肉类分门别类。这其中还包括来自遥远的霍比屯的白切鸡和腌猪肉，他们一会儿可以用猪肉做一个碎肉派。

 

那当然是Bilbo带过来的，除此之外他还特地从自己的酒窖里捎了一壶上好的麦芽酒。因为特别的用餐频率和习惯，他在饮食方面可是相当有见术。相较之下Arthur的厨艺比二位稍有逊色，但他泡茶的功夫可谓前无古人。而由于家中大小超人先生偏爱甜食的口味，他烤布朗尼蛋糕的水平也在修炼中逐渐登峰造极了。

 

Peter将巧克力送到厨房，没有发现跟在自己身后的小龙人。当他替Arthur拆开包装纸、准备将巧克力铺入烤盘底部，他感觉自己的裤腿被一只小手拉了拉。

 

“我可以吃一块吗？”Samuel拽着Peter的西裤，眼巴巴地望着他手里的巧克力——是曲奇奶香口味的！

 

“当然。”Peter微笑着掰了一块塞进Samuel的嘴里，Samuel一口把巧克力囫囵吞下，连味道还没尝够就吃光了。

 

他舔了舔嘴唇，露出两颗小尖牙，仰着脑袋继续满怀期待地看着Peter。Bilbo眼尖看到了儿子的举动，赶紧放下手里的活走过来，对Samuel说：“巧克力是用来做蛋糕的，再吃就做不成了。”

 

Samuel的表情就像是排了超长的队终于等到坐过山车的机会，却被告知设施要被停运检修了一样。他其实完全可以耍一耍赖的，不过他心里明白在这一点上自己不可能有胜算——Samuel不喜欢刷牙，这个遗传自他父亲的坏习惯让他早就失去了要求吃糖果的立场。

 

他耷拉着脑袋走出厨房，留给众人一个垂头丧气的背影。Peter看着Samuel不情愿地移了出去，无奈地笑笑，问：“需要我帮什么忙吗？”

 

Bilbo抬头，脸上是友善的微笑：“如果你能把那些土豆削皮然后切碎，那真是再好不过了。”

 

Peter点点头，挽起衣袖来到池子边洗手。老实说他不想把Hector一个人晾在外头，但两人都不进厨房帮忙着实有些失礼。他把垂着的领带塞进衬衫口袋，抽出一把刀开始为土豆削皮。Bilbo终于能够闲下来一分钟，不过他没有坐下休息，而是跟着儿子的足迹走到了后院。

 

院子里，孩子们刚刚领取完各自的糖果。Hamish拿了两支棒棒糖，一支塞在自己嘴里，一支拆了塑料纸递给Shelly。圆饼状的棒棒糖有些大，Shelly一口塞不下，只能张嘴含着一小半。没一会儿，他的嘴唇和脸蛋都被染上了彩色。

 

Nooney看起来对糖果并不感兴趣（当然那不是真的），他一个人插着兜站在大树边，默默看着其他小伙伴津津有味地吃糖。Damian得到了自己喜欢的香草味，他两手举着棒棒糖，有一下没一下地舔着。

 

最后一个是Samuel，他把小手伸向了桌上的纸袋，不料被Bilbo叫住了。

 

“Samuel，”Bilbo来到儿子跟前，制止了他即将得逞的偷吃行动，“我们得遵守彼此的约定，对吗？”

 

Samuel自知理亏，他昨晚又逃掉了刷牙。Bilbo其实也并不是每次都这么强硬的，只是一晚上要提着两头龙的耳朵把他们塞进浴室对于他这样的身板来说确实有些吃力，用嘴皮子功夫就直接解决问题显然会是更理想的选择。

 

“可是Damian也吃了。”Samuel觉得很委屈，他就近指着两米开外的Damian，试图博得一点同情。

 

“可是Damian的牙齿很好啊。”Bilbo说，说话间Damian咬了一口棒棒糖。然后他张开小嘴，伸出舌头，灵巧的舌尖扫过上面那排洁白整齐的乳牙。

 

和Hector的习惯动作一，模，一，样。

 

这无疑又是一个强大基因力量的有力证明，可对吃不到糖果的Samuel来说这分明就是无声的炫耀。他要生气了，他实在太难过了。Bilbo看见恼怒出现在儿子的脸上，那小额头上的青筋都要被挤出来了。

 

不过这套不灵，Bilbo了解这父子两人的脾气。他选择转身离开，对这团怒火进行冷处理。

 

“吼——”

 

一声发自幼龙的童声怒吼！接着整个后院经历了万籁俱寂的一秒钟。

 

“Samuel！！！”Bilbo大喊一声，扔掉飞到自己身上的一块破碎的黄颜色布料，“我说了多少遍不许在外面变身！！！”

 

他怒不可遏地说，将陷入怔愣的所有人都拉回了现实。变成一只小红龙的Samuel瞪着Bilbo却不说话，只是扑闪了两下翅膀以示不满。

 

小朋友们既惊讶又好奇地看着龙形的Samuel，就连Nooney也目不转睛地盯着这边看。Samuel头上有两只还没完全长硬的角，除了圆圆的肚皮附近是一片乳白，浑身上下都被红色的鳞甲覆盖着。

 

而距离最近的Damian被狠狠地吓了一跳，棒棒糖都掉到了地上。他慌张地跑到Hector身边抱住他的腿，没忍住哭了出来。

 

然而Hector已经笑得腰都直不起来了。他一边笑一边把儿子抱起来放在怀里，拍拍小家伙的背给他顺气：“没关系的宝贝，这不可怕哈哈哈哈……”

 

Bilbo被气得脸色一阵红一阵白，他炸着毛（字面意义上的）冲回了屋子里，把小恶龙抛在了脑后。虽然身高是几个大人中最矮的，但此时此刻他周身的气场强大得让地上的草们都侧过身子让路，仿佛被施了什么神奇的魔法一样。

 

还在准备晚餐的三个人只见一只愤怒的霍比特人冲进厨房，全都一脸茫然。而客厅里的三人则还完全不知情——Sherlock和Khan正要继续他们的球局，却也发生了意外。

 

处理完儿童纠纷的两人回到球台边，却发现母球不见了。

 

他们颇具默契地同时转头看向卧在沙发上的人，但只有Sherlock选择开口：“Smaug。”

 

Smaug装作没听见。他从进屋开始就一直慵懒地靠在沙发上架着副眼镜看电视，就连刚才其他爸爸们全都跑到后院去救火，他也没有挪动一下屁股。电视上放的是购物频道，非少部分中老年观众看到连换台都来不及的那种。Smaug盯着屏幕不想转头，Sherlock又说：“Smaug，拿出来。”

 

“嗯？”Smaug低沉又懒散地应了声，但仍旧没有理会Sherlock。主持人正在介绍一款光彩夺目的宝石吊坠，恶龙看得眼睛都直了。

 

“那是台球，不是你的恐龙蛋！”Sherlock翻了个白眼，他没有去抢Smaug手里的遥控器完全是出于后顾之忧。为了替自己的房子和家人的安全着想，他只在心里抱怨一句，就转身往厨房去了。

 

Khan对此也并不怎么在意，反正他刚才已经打破了Sherlock布下的守局，剩下的无非只是一杆清台。他坐进Smaug旁边的另一张沙发里，开始喝Arthur刚才为他泡的茶。

 

厨房里有些拥挤，Sherlock到场时Hector也在那。他刚刚哄好了Damian，就不甘寂寞地跑到这儿来了。Peter还在削土豆，动作细致，慢条斯理。Hector走过去一把夺过他手里的刀，说：“你到底会不会？”

 

Peter让开身子，看着Hector开始技巧娴熟地削土豆皮。Hector灵活的五指控制着手里的刀，刀刃在不规则的土豆面上翻飞着，削下来的皮薄得仿佛能透光。

 

这刀工简直了得。Arthur观看着Hector的表演，不由得赞叹：“好厉害。”

 

“我们，”Hector露出一个斜斜的微笑，“什么都要学一点。”

 

他飞快地切碎一只土豆，扔进水里，放下刀子结束了示范。另一边的案台上有一些颜色鲜艳的干净水果，Hector从玻璃盘里挑了一颗草莓，没有注意到身后Peter那能溺死人的目光。

 

接着Khan和Smaug也过来了，Sherlock不知道是什么让这头笨龙放下了他痴迷的购物节目。厨房里一时间被挤得水泄不通，Sherlock靠在门口，与John之间隔了好几个人。

 

Smaug似乎是在关心什么时候开饭，而Khan纯粹是来看Arthur的。他站在Arthur的右侧，既不开口说话，也不伸手帮忙。Arthur一只手戴着烤箱手套，另一只手拿起盛着切好的土豆的那只玻璃碗。他准备把里面的水倒掉——可以开始蒸土豆泥了。

 

Khan就这么直勾勾地盯着Arthur，视线仿佛被程序设定好了一般，紧随着Arthur的一举一动。Sherlock实在看不下去了，又翻了个白眼，说：“想亲就亲好吗。”

 

Khan撇过头来，表情不为所动，而Arthur的耳根子已经红了。他端着玻璃碗转身，想到池子边上去避免这阵尴尬，一分神，低头不小心撞上了身后的人。

 

Smaug原本在那里探头探脑，眨眼间就被Arthur泼了个透心凉。

 

他最讨厌的水！！！

 

恶龙喉间发出一阵焦躁的低吼，额头上的青筋一下子被怒意挤了出来。他紧攥着拳头，眼镜镜片后的眼眸化为充满戾气的深红，刹那间就濒临爆发的边缘。

 

“Smaug！”Bilbo赶紧钻到Smaug跟前，想要控制住他的情绪。Arthur还在惊慌失措地不停道歉，但紧接着Khan已经挡在他的身前。

 

一边是能够燃尽万物的烈焰，一边是可以凝固时间的寒冰。Khan与Smaug间的对视散发着杀气，电光火石间，厨房里成了特效大片最终决战前的震撼画面。

 

Peter紧绷着身体不敢轻举妄动，Hector的手已经摸到了腰后的枪柄，Sherlock的大脑正在计算第七种可能形成的后果和第十一种避免John受到伤害的方法，而John已经在思考怎样才能最快地拿到角落里的灭火器了。

 

“Smaug。”可Bilbo没有大吼着阻止Smaug，而是压低声音，伸手掰开了Smaug的一只拳头，紧紧地捏住他的掌心。

 

“别在这儿。”他说，手指间的力量逐渐转为轻柔。Samuel在院子里还没有变回来，如果大的这只再干点什么，大家就可以不用做晚餐，而是一起替Sherlock修房子了。

 

Smaug低头看着Bilbo，眼睛里的深红渐渐熄灭下去。他胸口之下的衣服都湿淋淋的，此刻看起来有些狼狈。

 

“抱歉，能借用一下浴室么？”Bilbo转头对John说。

 

“当然，当然。”John说，赶快动身带路。三人先后离开厨房，危机终于被解除了。

 

Arthur松开死死拉住Khan手腕的那只手，还没来得及说一个字，就被Khan捏着下颌深深吻了一番。这个吻几乎耗尽了Arthur肺叶里全部的氧气，等Khan松开，他的脸已经跟案台上的西红柿一样红了。

 

Hector又换上了刚开始那斜斜的笑容。他转身用手枪拨弄着盘子里的水果，捏起一颗樱桃，问：“他讨厌水，怎么洗澡？”

 

“听说得陪着一起洗。”Peter说，一边掏出烟盒一边走了出去。

 

一切又在转瞬间恢复了平静，今天的第二波闹剧终于告一段落。Sherlock脸上写着冷淡和鄙夷，其实心里早就松了口气。

 

他站在屋子后门口瞥了眼外头的情况，孩子们也暂时没闹出什么新的事端。路过楼梯时，他像是突然想起什么似的，仰头朝楼上喊：“别在我的浴室里做爱！”

 

说得好像他自己从来没有过一样。Hector笑了下，吐掉嘴里的樱桃核。他将枪放回腰后，也向外头走去了。


	3. Chapter 3

Peter远远地站在自己的车边，拿出火机点燃一支烟。Hector就站在他的身旁，放松身体倚靠在车子上。与此相隔一段距离的后院里，孩子尚未发起什么新的游戏，而是陷入到一股氛围微妙的沉默中。Peter夹着烟用力吸了一口，垂下眼看见Hector胸口上那片若隐若现的湿渍，问：“你这怎么了？”

 

Hector伸出一只手挥掉跑到两人之间的烟，目光指向院子那一头：“Damian刚刚哭了。”

 

Peter顺着他的视线看过去，院子的中央，他们的儿子就站在那里，小小一只，一个背影。Damian已经没在哭了，不过他心里还是有一点害怕。他嘴里含着一颗奶糖，右边的小脸蛋圆圆地鼓起来，是Hector刚刚哄他的时候放进去的。

 

他还远远地站在一旁不太敢靠近，而比他小一岁的Shelly却早就按捺不住心中的好奇。对于这个年仅三岁但对任何事物都要寻根究底的小不点来说，一头近在眼前的活生生的小红龙简直就是最完美的探究对象。Shelly就站在Samuel的背后，眼睛里全是没藏得住的激动。而Samuel正坐在大树前，面对着的树干上还挂着Mycroft怨念深重的脸。

 

那张脸的中央还扎着一支金色飞镖，完全就是Samuel心情的真实写照。他还在生闷气，为刚才没能吃到的糖果和巧克力。这感觉就好像吃糖明明是所有人（以及龙）生来便有的基本权利，但他竟然成了全宇宙从古至今唯一一个不能吃糖的孩子。如果这种伤心能够被具象化，其他人一定能看到他尖角上方那朵怎么也散不开的小乌云。

 

一阵风轻轻地拂来，吹得树叶沙沙作响。树干的另一边，Nooney还插着口袋站在那里。虽然是头一回亲眼目睹到变身的全过程，但成长在外太空的他早就见识过千奇百怪的物种。他就这么看着Shelly悄悄向Samuel伸出自己的小手，依旧沉默不言。

 

Shelly不声不响地蹲在Samuel身后，伸手想要摸一摸他的尾巴。那尾巴和红龙背上的其他部位一样全是红色的鳞甲，看起来有些硬，也许还会很烫手，不过这得要亲手检验一下才知道——就摸一下就好。

 

Shelly屏住呼吸，小手马上就要抓到Samuel的尾巴，还差两英寸——

 

“扑嗒。”

 

尾巴仿佛机敏地感知到自己即将被逮住的命运，轻轻甩到左边放下。

 

真不巧。Shelly站起来挪了两小步，再一次蹲下身子伸手去抓，还差一英寸——

 

“扑嗒。”

 

红颜色的尾巴又甩到右边放下。

 

你老动干嘛？Shelly皱起小眉头，忍不住瞪了一眼Samuel的背影。他跟着摆动的尾巴又挪动了两步，再伸手却被Hamish拉住了。

 

Hamish捏着Shelly的小手，小声对他说：“别去烦他。”

 

他仿佛是怕一松手Shelly又会跑去抓龙尾巴，也不管Shelly脸上既不解又不舍的表情，一声不吭地把他给拖走了。不远处，Damian正一脸好奇地看着这兄弟俩。Hamish把Shelly拉到几步开外的地方，回过身看了看Samuel，又和Shelly一起走了回去。

 

他牵着自己的弟弟来到Samuel的旁边，斜着身子对Samuel说：“Samuel，你不要生气了。”

 

小红龙从鼻子里哼哧哼哧两声，继续看着大树，不说话。

 

Hamish扯着脖子回头往屋子那边望了一眼，犹豫了一小会儿，从裤口袋里掏出一支棒棒糖。

 

“不要告诉你Daddy哦。”

 

他小声嘱咐道，把棒棒糖递给了Samuel。这是一枚橙子味的棒棒糖，Peter买来的所有棒棒糖里的最后一支，是Hamish刚刚趁大家不注意从餐桌上拿来的。

 

Samuel立刻扭过脑袋来，一直阴云密布的双眼也终于开始焕发出光彩。他盯着带有橙色旋涡状图案的糖果，又有些不好意思地看了两眼Hamish，伸过脖子把棒棒糖叼了过来。

 

接着小红龙把糖果放在草地上，一爪子按在了上面。

 

“你怎么不吃啊？”Hamish有些摸不着头脑。他看着被Samuel按在掌下的、此刻就好像是孤山底下的金银财宝一样的棒棒糖，怀疑Samuel是不是准备刨个坑把它埋起来。

 

“他的爪子，”一旁的Shelly道出了真相，“不好拿。”

 

哦！原来是因为这个。Hamish豁然开朗，赶紧把棒棒糖从Samuel的爪子下面抽出来，替他剥掉塑料纸，说：“给。”

 

Samuel的眼睛瞬间闪耀出金色的光芒，脸上也浮现出一层红晕（虽然大家都看不出来）。他一口咬过Hamish手里的糖，动作飞快，小尖牙差点磕到了Hamish的手指头。

 

Hamish被惊得赶紧缩回手，可再一抬头，他立马被眼前的景象吓得更厉害了。

 

“不要把棍子也吃进去啊！”Hamish大声对Samuel说，话还没说完，就听见Samuel嗓子眼里传来一声被狠狠呛住的呜咽。

 

“快吐出来！快吐出来！”Hamish着急地大喊，可棒棒糖似乎不幸地卡在了小红龙的喉间，既咽不下去，又吐不出来。Samuel发出一阵痛苦的求救，尾巴在空气中胡乱地扑腾着。Hamish跑到Samuel身后用力拍他的背，可凹凸不平的鳞甲和不停扇动的翅膀让他根本使不上劲。

 

“快来帮帮他！”他朝已经被吓懵的Shelly和Damian大吼，两只手抓住Samuel的脖子开始使劲摇晃。Shelly赶快过来用小拳头捶Samuel的肚皮，可与其说那是施救不如说是在帮倒忙，Samuel被他砸得更加难受，鼻子都快冒烟了。

 

回过神来的Damian惊慌失措地向Peter和Hector跑去，站在远端车子后面的两人本来还在聊天，突然就看见儿子一脸要被急哭了的表情，指着大树语无伦次：“Dad！Daddy！你们快去救、救救——”

 

Peter不知道发生了什么，但他立刻扔掉只抽了半截的烟，飞速朝树边奔跑起来。Hector一把抱起Damian紧随其后，他们定眼看清了前方的紧急情况，但还未赶到事发现场，耳边就传来一声巨响。

 

“啪——”

 

Nooney一掌拍在Samuel背上，卡在Samuel喉咙里的棒棒糖就这么飞了出去。

 

后院里又一次经历了长达一秒钟的凝滞，除了小红龙在一个劲地猛咳嗽，其余人似乎都陷入了间歇性石化。

 

“Samuel你……你没事吧？”Hamish担忧地问。Samuel眼冒金星，浑身脱力，摊开四只爪子趴在地上：“我的背……”

 

他有气无力地从鼻子里哼哼，眼角挂着两滴刚刚被呛出来的眼泪——那可是货真价实的小恶龙眼泪。

 

而挽救朋友于生死关头的Nooney却什么也没说，只是不动声色地在裤腿上擦了擦拍疼了的小手，然后扭头走开了——就像拯救完人类但只留给世界一个背影的超级英雄一样。

 

“我去叫Baggins。”Peter确定小红龙没有生命危险，就赶紧跑去了屋里。Hector把抱着自己脖子的Damian放下，走到Samuel跟前，歪嘴笑起来：“张嘴，小龙崽。”

 

Samuel还瘫在地上，微微翕动的鼻翼旁边萦绕着草的清香。他任凭Hector用食指把自己的上颚掰开——他现在真是连咬人的力气都没有了。

 

“Wow，”见惯了血腥画面的Hector是在查看Samuel的口腔和喉咙是否完好无损，但说出来的却是对那排小尖牙的评价，“你的牙齿也不赖啊。”

 

姗姗来迟的Bilbo显然是刚从浴室中抽身，两只手臂上还沾着没洗干净的泡泡。在路上听Peter述说事情的来龙去脉时他又急又气，可等终于跑到树下看见儿子，却二话不说就把他抱起来了。

 

小红龙被抱成红色的一团，耷拉着脑袋靠在Bilbo的肩膀上：“Dad……呜，我背疼。”

 

“我知道，我知道……好啦，别扇翅膀。”

 

Bilbo抱着Samuel在客厅的沙发上坐下，先是轻声安慰，又好说歹说终于让Samuel变回身来。闻声过来的John替Samuel彻底检查了喉咙，他还拿来了Hamish的衣服，绿色的小T恤上有一只踩着滑板的鳄鱼。

 

接着，楼梯处传来一阵脚步声。Bilbo只来得及地替Samuel套上T恤，手忙脚乱地遮住了他背上的红色小巴掌印——如果让Smaug看见儿子有个什么三长两短，刚刚在厨房里的那幕必定会重演。到时候别说Sherlock的房子，估计整个苏塞克斯郡都会被夷平了。

 

Smaug穿着Sherlock的衬衫，边走边从口袋里摸出他的金边眼镜戴上。视线里的画面变清晰的瞬间，他首先看到的竟是儿子光溜溜的屁股。

 

“他怎么不穿裤子？”他也在沙发上坐下，把Samuel抱过来用鼻子顶他。小龙人也用自己的小鼻子拱回去，刚刚一直哭丧着的脸也终于笑开了。

 

这真的是晚餐开始前的最后一个插曲。当橙红色的夕阳开始懒洋洋地落下，所有菜肴都已经准备就绪了。John和Bilbo将餐具一一摆放整齐，Peter把烧烤架搬出来放在一旁。他拿出火机想要点燃那堆机制炭，可试了好几次就是点不着。

 

Hector走过来夺过火机，不过幸好他还没说出什么捉弄Peter的玩笑话——他试了好几次，也怎么都点不燃。

 

“Smaug！”Hector招呼餐桌边已经摆好预备用餐姿势的恶龙，“过来帮个忙！”

 

Smaug走过来漫不经心地朝烤架咳嗽一声——机制炭连着烤架“轰”一声燃了。

 

旺盛的火焰在傍晚的徐风中活泼地抖动着，大家以家庭为单位围着长木桌坐下。但有两人稍微迟了会儿到——刚上餐桌还没坐稳的Nooney被Arthur看见了自己红通通的小手掌，还没来得及把手心上的伤口藏起来，就被Arthur牵回屋子里去了。

 

再回来时他的手心里多了两只巴斯光年图案的卡通创口贴。戴着面罩的太空骑警和他的好朋友Marvin一样以白绿为主色调，Nooney忍着勉强没把创口贴撕掉。

 

还够不着桌子的Damian又坐在了Hector的腿上，而同样够不着的Shelly则坚持只肯独占一把椅子。他用小手抓着那显得有些大的餐叉，剔掉煎蛋的蛋黄，叉起一圈蛋白塞进小嘴里——他盘子里的食物都是Hamish帮忙搬运过来的。

 

“Shelly，最好吃的，你为什么不吃？”对面的Samuel瞪大了眼睛问。要知道打出生起他就和挑食没扯上过半点关系。

 

“我讨厌蛋黄。”Shelly横横地说，Hamish随手把蛋黄叉起来吃掉了。

 

来自霍比屯的食物和John做的碎肉派获得了大家的一致好评，甘甜醇香的麦芽酒更是没多久就被大人们喝了个精光。Arthur烤的布朗尼甜而不腻，入口即化，他被从桌头到桌尾的人夸了个遍，本因不胜酒力而变红的脸这下子更红了。

 

他端起盘子来到烧烤架前，想问儿子还想不想吃烤肠，头也没抬喊了句：“Nooney。”

 

这个名字在众人的谈笑声间模糊得既像“Nooney”又像“Noonien”。模棱两可的声音传过来，Khan和Nooney同时抬起头看向Arthur。

 

Arthur的脸又红成一颗西红柿了。

 

但Khan知道那并不是在喊自己——只有在极其特定的时刻，Arthur才会这么叫自己的中间名。他移开视线，吃下一块布朗尼蛋糕，沉默了两秒，又捏了块塞进Nooney的嘴里。

 

再没有意外发生的晚餐进行得十分悠然，等盘子里的食物全被一扫而光，天色也已不知不觉由淡灰转为浓浓的暗。大树上，Mycroft苦大仇深的脸在晚风中轻轻摇晃，Hector饶有兴趣地教Nooney扔起了飞镖，而Nooney只看一遍就掌握了诀窍。

 

他用粘着创口贴的那只小手捏住飞镖，“嗖”一下掷出去——同样正中鼻孔。

 

这下Mycroft的两个鼻孔都扎上飞镖了。Hector肯定地点点头，笑说：“天赋过人。跟我一起当杀手吧。”

 

Nooney脸上露出了今天以来的第一个微笑。不过他没有对这个提议作出回应，插着口袋调头走了。

 

Peter和Bilbo站在院子旁抽烟，Peter抽的香烟，而Bilbo抽的烟斗。Sherlock原本也跃跃欲试，不过被John给瞪了回去。接着他们先后送走了作客的三个家庭，最先离开的是Khan、Arthur和Nooney。他们只需要一个坐标就能被传送回银河系的任意角落，Hamish只是打了个喷嚏，三个人就从他眼前消失了。

 

而化为龙形的Smaug也已准备启程。Bilbo将借用的衣服还回去，并向Sherlock和John致以了诚挚的谢意。他和Samuel一后一前坐在Smaug的背上，恶龙张开翅膀，遮天蔽日。Shelly仰着脖子目不转睛地看着，心里暗自决定下回出去玩一定要坐第一排。

 

最后离开的是Peter、Hector和Damian，相比之下他们回程所使用的是唯一正常的交通工具。Peter扣好安全带，发动汽车，坐在安全座椅里的Damian有些羞涩地和大家挥手告别。

 

“走吧，”John目送着Peter的车消失在视线之外，摸了摸两个孩子的脑袋，“有人该睡觉了。”

 

他和Sherlock一人牵起一只小手，而Hamish和Shelly又互相牵着没被拉着的手。他们就这么牵着彼此，一起走回到屋子里去了。


	4. Chapter 4

在Bilbo与他的恶龙先生用过浴室后这里并没有多乱，倒是等John给两个孩子洗完澡，里面却已是水漫金山。眼下他正蹲在Shelly面前为他吹干头发，电吹风“嗡嗡嗡”地响。被洗得香喷喷的小不点乖乖坐在马桶盖上，身上已不再是穿了一天的衬衫和西装背带裤，而是泰迪熊图案的小睡衣。

 

“好啦。”John揉了揉Shelly柔软的黑色卷发，站起身子把吹风机收进壁柜里。Shelly低头看了看湿漉漉的地板，又看看自己光着的小脚丫，抬起脑袋望向John。

 

他从不喜欢用言语或者动作索要拥抱，这点真是和他的父亲很像。John把Shelly抱起来走到卧室，在那里，同样穿着泰迪熊图案小睡衣的Hamish早就坐在床上，抱着本图画书，而他对面的Sherlock正耐心地对他提出的所有问题一一作答。

 

Shelly被John放在床上，一脱离怀抱就好奇地向Hamish手里的书凑过去。Sherlock放任他看了一会儿，直到John用眼神向他示意才伸手轻轻摸了摸Shelly的头发：“该睡觉了。”

 

Shelly还没看尽兴，鼓着嘴钻进毯子里，只露出一小撮卷发。Sherlock来到他旁边，用手指勾开毯子边缘，弯腰亲在他的小额头上：“晚安，Shelly。”

 

“晚安，Dad。”Shelly小声说，等得到John的晚安吻，嘟起来的小嘴才终于忍不住拉成一个笑容。

 

他们又分别吻了Hamish的额头，然后互相道了晚安，很多很多晚安。离开卧室前John转身带上房门，并向孩子们嘱咐道：“不要再聊天了。”

 

卧室门被关上，走廊上的微光被隔离在门外，只剩下门缝下的一线。兄弟俩立刻开始说起了悄悄话。

 

“Hami，你不要去上学。”Shelly两手扒着毯子边说。

 

“为什么呀？”Hamish扭过脑袋问。

 

“你在家跟我踢足球。”

 

“你不是说足球无聊吗？”

 

可是你喜欢啊。Shelly心想，却不肯说出来。他一转身用后脑勺对着Hamish，刚刚才下去的小嘴又嘟起来了。

 

“睡过来一点，不然又掉下去了。”Hamish把Shelly拉回来，说。

 

他们没多久就都进入了美梦，而他们的Daddy还肩负着清理浴室的重任。John将浴缸里的橡皮海盗船拾起来放回架子上，转向洗舆台，这才发现上面竟然有一只白色的台球。

 

Smaug难道也打了台球？而且怎么还打到浴室里来了。John一头雾水，想把台球放回楼下的台球桌去，可刚拿起来就看到后面躺着枚金光闪闪的戒指。

 

是Bilbo的戒指。

 

John认得这枚戒指，也完全清楚这是枚蕴藏着怎样魔力的戒指。他盯着手心里看似平凡无奇的魔戒，又转身看了看门外静悄悄的走廊，小心翼翼地将戒指戴在了自己的食指上。

 

后院里，尚不知情的Sherlock正索然无味地收拾着孩子们留下的飞镖和镖盘。他将草地上和Mycroft脸上的飞镖们都放进盒子，拎着镖盘走回屋里，就想偷懒把接下来的工作交给John处理。

 

“John。”Sherlock朝客厅说。没人应。

 

“John？”他以为John在浴室里，又走到楼梯口朝着楼上喊了句。还是没人应。

 

“John！”Sherlock提高声音，第三次喊道。实际上他已经发现情况有些蹊跷了，因为楼梯处自上而下有一串湿脚印，一直延伸至客厅的地毯——从形状和大小看是John的无疑。

 

Sherlock站在楼梯口，转过身面向客厅。他那聪明绝顶无与伦比的大脑似乎已经极速地还原出事情的脉络，但他不愿开口问询，更不可能屈尊弃权。

 

他现在拥有全世界最有趣的谜题。

 

只属于他的、唯一的那一个谜题。

 

Sherlock随手放下飞镖和镖盘，来到客厅的中央站定。此刻整个屋子里都是一片寂静，只有墙上的钟还在富有节奏地发出清晰的声音。

 

他低下头先从地毯上的痕迹开始观察。忽然间，右方的窗帘仿佛被一阵风拂过，轻轻晃动起来。

 

Sherlock猛地扭头盯住那块窗帘，可那本就不存在的风似乎稍纵即逝，窗帘很快又恢复了静止。

 

他放轻脚步向窗边走去，同时极力留意耳边的任何声响。可他还没走两步，斜后方壁炉上的一张便签纸又如同长了翅膀，缓缓飞落下来。

 

Sherlock快步走到壁炉边，蹲下来假装查看便签纸上的内容。他悄悄转动眼珠，刚瞄到前方地毯上的绒毛发生极细微的凹陷，就立刻动作敏捷地扑了过去。

 

可他竟然只抓到了一团空气。扑了个空的Sherlock站起身来，扯平自己的衬衫。顷刻间他的肾上腺素骤然飙升，几乎快要超越一个八分案子所有的平均值。

 

他努力平复着自己正妄图加速的心跳，屏住呼吸重新观察起客厅里的动静。这时，台球桌上突然出现了早些时候被Smaug私藏的那只母球，白色的球像是长了脚一般滚过台面，不偏不倚地撞上中袋附近的一颗红球。

 

“咕咚”一声，红球入袋。

 

一切又归为平静。

 

Sherlock面不改色，但心里却已经微笑起来——由于墙面和沙发的四面阻隔，去向台球桌最直接的通道在沙发背面和一处墙角之间，那里只有两个身位之宽，而直接从沙发上越过去必然暴露行迹，并使移动降速。

 

他走到那个通道前，面对着台球桌的一角底袋，闭上了自己的眼睛。

 

这并非什么高于八分的案子，更不是什么必决高下的挑战。这不过是一场幼稚的游戏，完全不会比平时他们陪Hamish和Shelly玩的那些成熟多少。可他们都在百分之百地投入精力，甚至甘愿乐此不疲。

 

Sherlock倾听着空气中漂浮过往的讯息。他的脑海仿佛已经模拟出John的心跳、描绘出John的呼吸。

 

他睁开眼，迈步向右边走去，动作间左手却出其不意地往左后方一抓，正好将John的手腕擒在手里。

 

他下大力气把人往怀里一拉，顺势就捋去了John手上的戒指。

 

“哈哈哈哈……”John憋了老半天，再也忍不住笑出来，“你怎么知道——”

 

你怎么知道我走的这边？他原本想问，可剩下的话还没来得及说，整个人就被搂着倒退几步，狠狠地压在了台球桌上。

 

“唔——”他后腰撞在桌沿上，有些疼。但再想说什么，都被Sherlock碾压过来的双唇堵进了嘴里。

 

这不是一个温柔细腻的亲吻，刚一贴上嘴唇，舌头就撬开了牙关。Sherlock死死将John按在身下，一手捧着他的头，另一只手探下去想扣住他的手。可他没有成功——John将双手从两边抽了出来，紧紧环住了他的脖子。

 

炙热的鼻息不分你我，两人的鼻子在贴紧时砸到一起，纵有痛楚但也没人能够去顾。他们的感官世界里现在只剩下彼此的温度，又化为自己的热度，在各自的身体里到处蔓延，脸上，身下，血液，脉搏。

 

然后Sherlock终于松开，颧骨已被激动染红。他任凭John用右手食指轻抚着自己的发尾，俯下身子凑到John耳边，用只有他一个人能听到的声音说：“抓到你了。(Got you.)”

 

John只觉得浑身一阵酥软，两手不由自主地滑向了Sherlock的后背。就好像只要这个混蛋用这种声音在自己耳边低语，不管那是什么不情之请他都会答应，无论他犯过怎样的弥天大错他也都会原谅。

 

接着他被拉了起来，一路穿过客厅走上楼梯。前一刻的亲吻令John还在神魂颠倒，他脚跟子有些发软，迷迷糊糊地在后头说：“慢点……”

 

可没人回应他。Sherlock拉着John，飞快地进了卧室。

 

房门被关上。

 

“咔哒”一声。 

 

END


End file.
